


Lover, Friend of Mine

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis never loses at truth or dare. Ever.“Face it, Noct, you’re never gonna win with Iggy around.”





	Lover, Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on some [dare headcanons](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/165687217591/ff15-bros-who-would-be-the-most-surprising-one-to) I posted to my tumblr the other day. Enjoy.

“I'm going to find your limit one of these days,” Noctis said, scowling over the fire at Ignis. He believed it too, despite the fact that they'd been daring each other to do increasingly ridiculous things for years, and Ignis had never turned one down.

Even Gladio had refused more than one dare, and he seemed to survive mostly on competition and winning.

“If you say so,” Ignis said easily, adjusting his glasses and not even trying to avoid looking smug. He actually seemed like he hadn't just performed a theatrical reenactment of his most embarrassing memory. “I'm sure you can come up with something eventually.”

“Face it, Noct, you're never gonna win with Iggy around.” Idly putting his freshly cleaned gun back together, Prompto twirled it around his finger before letting it vanish in a flash of blue light. He never seemed to care that he always lost their dare games, less affected by the competitive nature that pushed the other three on.

“You better hope that was unloaded,” Gladio growled playfully, knocking lightly at Prompto’s shoulder. “I'll have to kill you if you accidentally shoot Noct. Sworn oath and all, no hard feelings.”

“Fine, fine, I promise not to shoot the prince.” Standing up, Prompto bowed with a flourish towards Noctis and then giggled as he threw himself back into his camping chair. 

“Anyway, your turn to pick a dare, Iggy,” Gladio said.

Pressing a long finger to his chin in thought, Ignis had a gleam in his eyes as he turned toward Prompto.

“Prompto.”

“...Yes?” Prompto said, sounding nervous. 

“I dare you to tell Gladio what you told me you thought the first time you met him.”

“Iggy!” Prompto whined, curling up in his chair. “That's so embarrassing!” 

“Told you, dude,” Noctis said. “Iggy’s merciless.”

“I gotta hear this,” Gladio laughed, leaning forward in his chair. “Spill.”

“I…” Prompto said, his face glowing red as he covered it with his hands. “I said…”

The rest was muffled by his hands, and Gladio rolled his eyes before prying them away from his mouth.

“Doesn't count if we can't understand you.”

“I said I wanted you to raw me,” Prompto squeaked, flinching as Gladio and Noctis roared with laughter. “It was a joke! I swear!”

“Why did you even tell Iggy that?” Noctis choked out between laughs. If anything, that just make Prompto shrink more, shaking his head in adamant refusal.

“He was rather drunk at the time,” Ignis said with a smirk. “It was an enlightening conversation.”

“That's just mean,” Gladio laughed, nudging Prompto. “Your turn, lover boy.”

“I hate you all,” Prompto said, glaring at each in turn. “For that, Iggy, I dare you to...kiss Noct. Like you mean it.”

It wasn't the first time a dare like that had popped up, and Ignis looked as collected as ever as he stood up and walked over to Noctis. Running a gloved hand down the side of Noctis’ face and cupping his chin, Ignis leaned down and pressed his lips to Noct’s.

Gladio wolf whistled as the kiss stretched on, Ignis methodically turning Noctis into a needy mess until he abruptly pulled away. “That should suffice.”

As Ignis returned to his seat, no one mentioned the way that Noctis not-so-subtly adjusted himself in his pants. Although the four of them were perhaps a little closer than friends should be, there were some lines that hadn't yet been crossed.

But it was a still night at a haven in the middle of nowhere, and the air was a little more charged than usual. Even if no one spoke of it, the feeling was undeniably present, and perhaps at least one set of eyes lingered on the movements of Noctis’ fingers.

“My turn again?” Ignis said after a moment. “Hmmm...Noctis. You look cold.”

“I'm not,” Noctis said immediately, fruitlessly trying to ward off whatever Ignis was planning. 

“I think you should join Gladio in his chair.”

“I'm beginning to think that you get off on this shit,” Noctis grumbled, nearly knocking over his own chair as he stood up and stomped over to Gladio. “Make room, peasant.”

“The Amicitias aren't peasants, genius,” Gladio laughed, patting his lap. “And there's plenty of room already.”

Snaking an arm around Gladio's neck as one of Gladio’s wrapped around his waist, Noctis flipped Ignis off and settled in. At least Gladio was comfortable, too much muscle on him to be bony.

...Noctis wasn't going to think too hard about what he could feel up against his ass. It wasn't worth making a fuss.

The smacking kiss that Gladio planted on his cheek almost made him fall off his new throne, though, and he slapped at Gladio's arm. “Dude!”

“Iggy already got to kiss you,” Gladio said easily. “I felt left out.”

“Weirdo,” Noctis snorted. Staring at Ignis, he tried desperately to think of something that might cause Ignis to bow out, but after a few full minutes of silence he had to admit defeat.

“I got nothing,” he sighed, leaning a little more into Gladio. “I'm out of ideas beyond, like, daring you to suck Prom’s dick or something.”

“What?” Gladio laughed.

“What!” Prompto squeaked, lost underneath Gladio’s laughter.

“Alright,” Ignis said, drawing all eyes towards himself as the atmosphere around the campfire abruptly shifted.

“Um. I was...I mean…” Noctis tried to backtrack.

“Is that your dare or not?” Ignis asked, shifting his crossed legs a little. “Because, as I said, I'm willing. As long as Prompto is, of course.”

Opening and then closing his mouth, Noctis glanced back at Gladio for help. Getting only a confused shrug in return, and definitely feeling something a little hard under his ass, Noctis turned to Prompto.

“I guess it's up to you, Prompto. You want in, or should I choose something else?”

Prompto's stammering wasn't getting them anywhere, and so Ignis gracefully unfolded his legs and took a few long, slow steps towards Prompto before sinking to his knees in front of him.

“Prompto, the choice is yours. We can do this here, we can do this elsewhere, or we can not do it at all. Noct can choose another dare.”

“I…” Prompto said, looking around at his friends. Gladio wasn't the only one he'd had an instant attraction to, and he was pretty sure that Ignis knew that. The sight of him on his knees was too much for Prompto to resist, and Prompto leaned forward to whisper in Ignis’ ear.

“...I want them to watch.”

“You're magnificent,” Ignis said approvingly, lifting one of Prompto’s hands to his lips and briefly kissing the back of it. “Sit back and relax.”

Taking Prompto’s lightly shaking hand from his mouth and placing it on his hair, Ignis waited until Prompto’s fingers gently took hold before he returned his attention to Prompto’s crotch.

He was obviously hard in his pants, and he whimpered helplessly as Ignis leaned in and trailed his lips across Prompto’s fabric-bound cock. He really wasn't sure if Prompto could take much teasing without coming in his pants, though, and so he didn't play around too much.

Still, he had a show to give, and he nuzzled a little more before undoing Prompto's white belt and flicking open the button on his pants. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, receiving a shaky, excited nod in reply. Prompto was biting his lip so hard that he looked like he was going to puncture it, and so Ignis sat back on his heels and reached up to run his thumb along Prompto’s bottom lip.

“Don't hurt yourself,” he murmured as Prompto’s teeth let up. “It would be a shame to damage those beautiful lips.”

“Argh!” Prompto yelled in a strangled voice, flopping his free hand over his face. “Why are you so smooth?”

Ignis just laughed softly, kneeling forward again. “I've barely even started, Prompto.”

He heard an impressed whistle as he took the tab of Prompto’s zipper between his teeth, pulling it down without help from his hands. That sounded like Gladio, who was never quiet about how much he appreciated Ignis’ skills.

Noct, on the other hand, sounded like he was mostly making little half-shocked, half-aroused moans as his oldest friend knelt between his best friend’s legs.

Ignis pushed those two out of his mind, though, focusing solely on the man in front of him. He refused to be distracted and do a less-than-perfect job; Prompto deserved better than that.

Still, he didn't really think that Prompto would complain either way, considering the way he looked ready to come and/or hyperventilate just from Ignis pulling his fly down. There was a damp patch at the front of his underwear, and Ignis immediately made it worse by running his tongue across the wetness.

Prompto’s muffled moan had Ignis looking up over the tops of his lenses, seeing that he had shoved his fist into his mouth to hold back his sounds. Ignis wasn't having any of that, and he grabbed Prompto’s wrist to pull his hand down. 

“Let me hear you,” he said. “I want to know that you're enjoying yourself.”

“Don't worry about me,” Prompto managed to say as he clenched his fingers into the material of his pants. “I'm more than good.”

“Good,” Ignis murmured, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Prompto’s underwear. “Lift your cute little ass, please.”

Managing to pull himself together long enough to let Ignis pull down his underwear, Prompto hit the seat heavily as Ignis tugged his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Prompto’s cock was a decent size, sitting fat and hard against his stomach with a messy patch of blond pubic hair. Ignis hummed his approval as he wrapped one hand around the base, making Prompto squirm.

“Stop teasing and do it, Iggy,” Noctis said, the order coming out in a voice that couldn't quite achieve commanding. “You wanna win this dare or not?”

“Well, I can hardly refuse a direct order from my prince,” Ignis said with a smile, still watching Prompto as he slipped the cock between his lips.

“Fuck,” Prompto said in a choked voice as Ignis sucked on him, using his tongue to taste the precome leaking from the head. He was certainly easier to swallow down than Gladio, and Ignis enjoyed the feeling of not having to constantly fight his gag reflex.

Instead, Prompto was a good size for Ignis to feed down his throat, and his reactions were positively delicious. He was so easy to work up, moaning and writhing in his chair as Ignis blew him.

He also had no doubt that Gladio and Noctis were enjoying the show, even if he couldn't see them. No one could resist the beautiful moans that Prompto was making.

When Prompto’s hips began to jerk up towards his face, Ignis decided to let him begin to set the pace. He didn't go so far as to let Prompto freely facefuck him, but he didn't try to hold him down either. Rather, he just focused on the movements of his tongue and his suction while Prompto let go of his inhibitions.

He wanted Prompto to thoroughly enjoy himself, after all.

“Iggy,” Prompto whined as he tugged at Ignis’ hair, his head rolling back, “You’d better pull back now if you don't want me to come in your mouth.”

“As if Specs swallows,” Noctis scoffed, only to be answered by a loud snort from Gladio.

“One, how would you know, and two, it makes for the easiest clean up.” Pausing for a second, Gladio snickered. “And three, I think he just likes doing it.”

Gladio was correct on every count, and Ignis sucked pointedly on Prompto as if to say that he was staying where he was. He could feel Prompto’s thighs tensing and shaking, and he slipped a hand down to tease Prompto’s balls.

That seemed to be what pushed Prompto over the edge, his fingers clenching in Ignis’ hair as his come flooded Ignis’ mouth. As expected, Ignis swallowed easily, his own cock pulsing in his tight pants as he savoured the taste of a job well done.

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto was chanting in the meanwhile, going boneless in his chair as his hips jerked helplessly. “Fuck, Iggy, fuck, you're so...so good, fuck me.”

His movements slowly ceased as his cock ran dry, Ignis swallowing the last remaining drops of his come while Prompto’s death grip on him finally loosened. His thighs were still gently shaking, and Ignis ran soothing hands over them as he let Prompto’s cock slip from his lips. Unable to resist, he gave Prompto’s soft cock one last whisper of a kiss before standing up and brushing off his knees.

“That was ridiculous,” Prompto breathed dreamily, looking every bit as debauched as he sounded. Leaning down once more, Ignis swept Prompto’s hair away from his forehead and gently kissed his sweaty skin there. He wished that he could kiss Prompto's lips properly, but he was too aware of the taste of come still lingering on his tongue.

Unlike Gladio, Ignis found that a lot of men simply weren't into that.

It was a shame, really.

Returning to his chair and daintily wiping at the corner of his mouth with one fingertip, Ignis didn't seem bothered by his obvious erection as he crossed his legs again. “I believe it's my turn again?”

“You want to keep playing?” Gladio asked, incredulous. “After that?”

“We haven't decided a winner yet,” Ignis pointed out. “As such: Noctis, I dare you not to touch yourself for twenty-four hours.”

“...Can someone else touch me?”

“Of course,” Ignis said, smirking at the thoughts obviously going through Noctis’ mind.

“Well then, Iggy, I dare you-”

“Just remember,” Ignis interrupted, his amusement obvious, “there's no repeating dares, completed or not.”

“You asshole,” Noctis muttered, turning to Gladio. “Alright big guy, I can still feel that massive steel rod you call a dick underneath me, so I dare you to jerk me off.”

Gladio took a moment to answer, looking over at Ignis and obviously communicating something with him before grinning and shaking his head. “Sorry Noct, I'm out.”

“No!” Noctis groaned, slapping his Shield’s leg before grumpily sliding off his lap. “Whatever Iggy’s giving you better be worth it, traitor. Hope you like being banished.”

“Don't be jealous that you're the only one who's never experienced his mouth,” Gladio grinned. He and Ignis had never officially dated, but sometimes things just happened, and they were both more than satisfied with the results. Their lives didn't exactly lend themselves to steady relationships, after all.

Noctis just stuck his tongue out and returned to his own chair, making his eyes big and pleading as he looked over at Prompto. “Prom?”

“Sorry,” Prompto said, a lazy smile on his face. “I've already won in my book, and I don't think I can be, like, coordinated right now. I'm out.”

Gladio laughed loudly, and Ignis seemed to be hiding his mouth as his shoulders shook a little. Rolling his eyes, Noctis gave up.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, shoving down his fly and sticking his hand down his pants. “You win, Iggy. Fuck this.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, looking altogether too smug about his victory. He briefly patted Noctis’ head as he stood up passed by, barely pausing to take Gladio’s hand and pull him up too. Noctis was seething by the time Ignis led Gladio into the tent, his hand working in his pants and Prompto still sprawled bonelessly in his chair.

He was going to be  _ prepared  _ when the next game rolled around.

Ignis was going down.

...Probably in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
